Bonds
by Pleurez Mes Yeux
Summary: Sequel to "Where I Stand". In the aftermath of his first duel in the virtual world, Yami's understanding of his place in the world is once again called into question.


**So here it is, a sequel of sorts to _Where I Stand_. I hadn't really planned on writing a sequel, but when I came across this moment, it seemed to work too perfectly to ignore. While you can probably get the gist of it by just reading this story, it will definitely make more sense if you read _Where I Stand_ first. Anyway, this takes place at the end of/just after Yugi's first duel in Noah's virtual world.**

**As always, reviews would be much loved.**

**~Pleurez**

It happened so quickly I hardly knew what happened. In the blink of an eye, I was back in the puzzle and Yugi stood in my place, a wall of kuriboh the only thing standing between him and the assault of our opponent's monster.

"Yugi… Why did you take over?"

He turned to me. "Because this duel's already taken a lot out of you. One more direct attack, and you could've really gotten hurt." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, his large eyes honest and sincere.

I blinked.

It was true, my strength had been failing. Even if any life points remained, another attack would likely have left me incapable of continuing the duel.

All the same…

"But why," I repeated, no less baffled than before.

It was my duty to protect him. I'd thought… I'd been so sure that we'd already established that our bond consisted of my obligation to defend Yugi and his friends. If that was the case, why would he have wasted his strength trying to help me?

"The same reason you always take over when I'm in trouble. It's what friends do."

Friends? When had that happened?

I was torn from my thoughts as Yugi began to fall.

"Yugi, allow me to finish this." I resumed control of our shared body. Strong as he was in spirit, my charge lacked the physical stamina to duel in this place for very long.

The duel ended as expected—at the last minute, Yugi and I turned the tables and walked away victorious. Upon its finish, I retreated to my soul room.

In the absence of anger, the walls I constructed this time were not quite so strong as I had built previously. Still, they would be enough to give me much needed time to think.

The brief conversation with my charge replayed itself. I turned the words over again and again, analyzing them and picking them apart as thoroughly as if they were strategies in a game.

_Friends_…

That one stood out among the others—an explanation that was at once so, very simple and so, very unexpected. And it all came down to one question.

Did I believe it?

I used to. After our duel with Pegasus, I'd been under the impression that Yugi and I were partners.

But then I'd been so sure… So, painfully sure that he'd shown me otherwise. I was just his protector—a glorified servant meant to do his bidding.

Friends…

I paced the perimeter of the room, that single word invading every corner of my mind. It passed into each recess, soothing my soul like a balm applied to a wound I hadn't even realized was still open.

I want to believe it. My entire being _aches_ for it.

But I'm afraid.

I know that if I dare to trust it, if I am mistaken it will break me.

I ask myself when I became so utterly dependent. Had I always been that way? It didn't seem like it. Then again, how could I really know? It's not like I remembered anything about who I was before Yugi solved the puzzle…

"_Aibou_?"

"Yeah?"

"I… Thank you. For taking over, I mean. I…"

He smiled so wide his whole face was practically beaming. "That's what friends are for."

His response—so perfect, as if he felt the needs of my soul even though I tried so hard to shield my thoughts from him—was completely natural, delivered with unabashed candor. It left no room for doubt.

Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, I murmured, "All the same, you have my gratitude, _aibou_".

As we turned to face the next challenge of the virtual world, I felt bolstered. In that instant, perhaps I came close to truly being as invincible as I have led Yugi and his friends to believe I am.


End file.
